pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura E. Richards
|birth_place = 74 Mount Vernon Street, Boston, Massachusetts |death_date = January |death_place = |relatives = Father Samuel Gridley Howe Mother Julia Ward Howe Sister Maud Howe Elliott |children = 7 (Alice Maud, Rosalind, Henry Howe, Julia Ward, Maud, John, Laura Elizabeth) |spouse = Henry Richards |awards = 1917 Pulitzer Prize }} Laura Elizabeth Richards (February 27, 1850 - January 14, 1943) was an American poet, biographer, and children's writer. A children's poem for which she is known is the nonsense verse Eletelephony. Life She was born Laura Elizabeth Howe, in Boston, Massachusetts, to a high-profile family. Her mother was poet Julia Ward Howe, famous for writing the words to The Battle Hymn of the Republic. Her father was Dr. Samuel Gridley Howe, an abolitionist and the founder of the Perkins Institution and Massachusetts School for the Blind. Samuel Gridley Howe's famous pupil Laura Bridgman was Laura's namesake. In 1871, Laura married Henry Richards. He would accept a management position in 1876 at his family's paper mill at Gardiner, Maine, where the couple moved with their three children. During her life, she wrote over 90 books, including children's, biographies, poetry, and others. Recognition In 1917, Richards won a Pulitzer Prize for Julia Ward Howe, 1819-1910, a biography, which she co-authored with her sister, Maud Howe Elliott. Her children's book Tirra Lirra won the Lewis Carroll Shelf Award in 1959. Laura E. Richards School is a Pre-Kindergarten through Grade 2 school attended by students in Gardiner and South Gardiner, Maine.Laura E. Richards School, Maine School Administrative District #11. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. Publications *Sketches and Scraps (1881) *Baby Ways (1881) *Beauty and the Beast (retelling, 1886) *Four Feet, Two Feet, and No Feet (1886) *Hop o' My Thumb (retelling, 1886) *Kaspar Kroak's Kaleidoscope (1886) *L.E.R. (privately printed, 1886) *Tell-Tale from Hill and Dale (1886) *Toto's Merry Winter (1887) *Julia Ward Howe Birthday-Book (1889) *Glimpses of the French Court (1893) *When I Was Your Age (1893) *Five Minute Stories (1895) *Jim of Hellas, or In Durance Vile (1895) *Isla Heron (1896) *"Some Say" and Neighbors in Cyrus (1896) *The Social Possibilities of a Country Town (1897) *Love and Rocks (1898) *Chop-Chin and the Golden Dragon (1899) *The Golden-Breasted Kootoo (1899) *Sundown Songs (1899) *For Tommy and Other Stories (1900) *Snow-White, or The House in the Wood (1900) *''Geoffrey Strong'' (1901) *The Hurdy-Gurdy (1902) *More Five Minute Stories (1903) *The Armstrongs (1905) *The Piccolo (1906) *The Silver Crown, Another Book of Fables (1906) *At Gregory's House (1907) *Grandmother, the Story of a Life that Never was Lived (1907) *Ten Ghost Stories (1907) *The Pig Brother, and Other Fables and Stories (1908) *The Wooing of Calvin Parks (1908) *A Happy Little Time (1910) *Up to Calvin's (1910) *On Board the Mary Sands (1911) *Jolly Jingles (1912) *Miss Jimmy (1913) *The Little Master (1913) *Three Minute Stories (1914) *The Pig Brother Play-Book (1915) *Fairy Operettas (1916) *''Pippin, a Wandering Flame. New York & London: D. Appleton, 1917.Laura E. Richards, ''Pippin, a Wandering Flame, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *A Daughter of Jehu (1918) *To Arms! Songs of the Great War (1918) *Honor Bright: A Story for Girls (1920) *In Blessed Cyrus (1921) *The Squire (1923) *Acting Charades (1924) *Seven Oriental Operettas (1924) *Honor Bright's New Adventure (1925) *Tirra Lirra: New Rhymes and Old (1932) *''Merry-Go-Round: New Rhymes and Old'' (1935) *E. A. R. (1936) *Please! Rhymes of Protest (1936) *Harry in England (1937) *I Have a Song to Sing You (1938) *The Hottentot and Other Ditties (1939) *What Shall the Children Read (1939) *Laura E. Richards and Gardiner (a compilation of poems and articles, 1939) Biographies **Florence Nightingale: Angel of the Crimea (1909) **Two Noble Lives: Samuel Gridley Howe and Julia Ward Howe (1911) **''Julia Ward Howe, 1819-1910'' (with Maude Howe Elliott). **Elizabeth Fry, the Angel of the Prisons (1916) *Lirra: New Rhymes and Old (1932) *''Merry-Go-Round: New Rhymes and Old'' (1935) *E. A. R. (1936) *Please! Rhymes of Protest (1936) *Harry in England (1937) *I Have a Song to Sing You (1938) *The Hottentot and Other Ditties (1939) *What Shall the Children Read (1939) *Laura E. Richards and Gardiner (a compilation of poems and articles, 1939) *''[Abigail Adams and Her Times. New York & London: D. Appleton, 1917.Laura E. Richards, Abigail Adams and her Times, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **Joan of Arc (1919) **Laura Bridgman: The Story of an Opened Door (1928) **Stepping Westward (1931) Children's poetry *In My Nursery: A Book of Verse. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1890.Laura E. Richards, ''In My Nursery: A Book of Verse, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. Children's prose *Baby's Rhyme Book (1878) *Babyhood: Rhymes and Stories, Pictures and Silhouettes for Our Little Ones (1878) *Baby's Story Book (1878) *Five Mice in a Mouse Trap. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1880.Laura E. Richards, Five Mice in a Mouse-Trap, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *The Little Tyrant (1880) *Our Baby's Favorite (1881) *The Joyous Story of Toto. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1885. Laura E. Richards, ''The Joyous Story of Toto, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *''Quicksilver Sue'' (1899) *''The Green Satin Gown'' (illustrated by Etheldred D. Barry). 1903. *''Captain January. 1890. *Narcissa, or the Road to Rome. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1894.Laura E. Richards, ''Narcissa, or the Road to Rome, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *''Nautilus. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1895.Laura E. Richards, ''Nautilus, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *''The Golden Windows: A book of fables for young and old. Boston: Little, Brown, 1908.The Golden Windows by Laura E. Richards, The Baldwin Project. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *Star Bright (Captain January sequel, 1927) *The Hildegarde Series **Queen Hildegarde. Boston: Page Co., 1889.Laura E. Richards, ''Queen Hildegarde, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **''Hildegarde's Holiday, Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1891.Laura E. Richards, ''Hildegarde's Holiday, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **Hildegarde's Home. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1892.Laura E. Richards, ''Hildegarde's Home, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **''Hildegarde's Neighbors'' (1895) **''Hildegarde's Harvest. Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1897.Laura E. Richards, ''Hildegardes Harvest, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *The Melody Series **''Melody: The story of a child. (1893) **Marie'' (1894) **Bethsada Pool (1895) **''Rosin the Beau'' (1898) *The Margaret Series **Three Margarets (1897) **''Margaret Montfort. Boston: Dana Estes, 1898.Laura E. Richards, ''Margaret Montfort, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **''Peggy'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry}. Boston: Dana Estes, 1899.Laura E. Richards, Peggy, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **''Rita'' (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry). Boston: Dana Estes, 1900.Laura E. Richards, Rita, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **Fernley House (illustrated by Etheldred B. Barry). Boston: Dana Estes, 1901.Laura E. Richards, Fernley House, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **''The Merryweathers'' (illustrated by Julia Ward Richards). Boston: Dana Estes, 1904.Laura E. Richards, The Merryweathers, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. *The "Mrs. Tree" series *''Mrs. Tree. Boston: Dana Estes, 1902.Laura E. Richards, ''Mrs. Tree, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. **The Tree in the City (1903) **''Mrs. Tree's Will. Boston, Dana Estes, 1905.Laura E. Richards, ''Mrs. Tree's Will, Project Gutenberg. Web, Apr. 8, 2013. Edited *Letters and Journals of Samuel Gridley Howe (Vol. I: 1906, Vol. II: 1909) See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Laura E. Richards at PoemHunter (17 poems). *Poems by Laura E. Richards at ReadBookOnline.com. ;Audio / video * Antonio- audio poem * Eletelephony at YouTube ;Books * * Laura Elizabeth Howe Richards at the Online Books Page * ;About *Laura E. Richards at Online Literature *Laura E. Richards at ReadSeries.com *Laura E. Howe Richards (1850-1943) at Find a Grave Category:American children's writers Category:American biographers Category:American women poets Category:Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography winners Category:Women writers from Maine Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:1850 births Category:1943 deaths Category:People from Gardiner, Maine Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Children's poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets